Central Arizona Fire
'History' The Central Arizona Fire & Medical Authority (CAFMA) formed as the first Fire Authority in the State of Arizona through an Intergovernmental Agency Agreement between the Central Yavapai Fire District and Chino Valley Fire District on October 15, 2015 with the effective date of full integration on July 1, 2016. 'Department Profile' CAFMA staffs ten full-time and two reserve stations covering 365 square miles of Yavapai County. It is nestled between the Bradshaw and Mingus Mountain ranges with elevations that range from 4300ft near the head of the Verde River to 6500ft in Highland Pines. the coverage area encompasses approximately 100,000 residents between the communities of Chino Valley, Prescott Valley, Dewey-Humboldt and unincorporated Yavapai County. 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Battalion 3' 'Fire Station 50' - 2780 North Valley View Drive, Prescott Valley :Engine 50 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander R7011 (1500/1000/40F) :Truck 50 - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R6011 (1500/350/40F/104' Cobra rear-mount platform) 'Fire Station 51' - 1700 Iron Springs Road, Prescott (Former Prescott Fire Department Station 72) :Engine 51 - 2006 Spartan MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1500/1000) :Water Tender 51 - 2002 International / Central States (750/3000) 'Reserve Fire Station 52' - 1601 Happy Valley Road, Highland Pines :Patrol 52 - 1980 GMC (350/200) :Water Tender 52 - 1975 Chevrolet (350/1250) 'Fire Station 53' - 8555 East Yavapai Road, Prescott Valley :Engine 53 - 2015 Rosenbauer Commander R7011 (1500/1000) :Water Tender 53 - 1999 International / Central States (750/3500) :Utility 53 - 2012 International / Rosenbauer air/light :Patrol 53 - 2000 Ford F-550 (100/350) :Battalion 3 - 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD 'Fire Station 54' - 13155 East Highway 169, Dewey :Engine 54 - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R6011 (1500/1000/40F) :Water Tender 54 - 1980 Auto Car (500/3600) 'Reserve Fire Station 56' - 4411 South Ponderosa Park Road, Prescott :Engine 56 - 1982 Ford / Van Pelt (1000/750) :Water Tender 56 - 1980 GMC (350/1250) 'Fire Station 58' - 4850 North Robert Road, Prescott Valley :Engine 58 - 2008 Spartan MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1500/1000/CAFS) (ex-Engine 50) :Rescue 58 - 1992 Ford F700 'Fire Station 59' - 6401 Viewpoint Drive, Prescott Valley :Engine 59 - 2013 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/1000/40F) :Tender 59 - 2011 International 7600 / Rosenbauer (750/3500/?F) 'Battalion 6' 'Fire Station 57' - 4125 West Outer Loop Road, Williamson Valley :Engine 57 - 1999 HME 1871 (1500/1000) :Water Tender 57 - 1980 Auto Car (500/3600) :Patrol 57 - 2000 Ford F-550 (100/350) 'Fire Station 61' - 1133 West Road 3 North :Engine 61 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States (1500/750/20F) :Brush 61 - 2004 HME 1871 4x4 (500/500) :Utility 61 - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Central States (750/750) 'Fire Station 62' - 730 East Road 2 South :Engine 62 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander R6011 (1500/1000) 'Fire Station 63' - 250 West Sweet Valley Drive, Paulden :Engine 63 - 2004 HME 1871 (1500/750/40F) 'Assignment Unknown' :Engine 55 - 2013 International 7400 4x4 / Rosenbauer (750/500/30F) :Battalion 6 - 20?? Chevrolet Tahoe LS :Engine 611 1993 HME 1871 / Central States (1250/750) :201? Ford F-550 brush truck :2009 Spartan MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States pumper (1500/1000) (ex-Engine 53) :2006 Spartan MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States pumper (1500/1000/CAFS) (ex-Engine 54) :2003 HME 1871 pumper (1500/750/20) (ex: Engine 61) :2003 HME pumper (1500/1000) (ex-Engine 59) :1999 HME 1871 / Central States quint (1500/750/104' RK rear-mount platform) (ex-Truck 50) :1992 Ford F600 / Taylor air/light 'Retired Apparatus' :1988 Ford C8000 / E-One pumper (1000/500) (Sold to Mayer Fire Department (Arizona)) Category:Yavapai County Category:Arizona departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus